The Mysterious Ninja Girl
by Deligate Flower
Summary: Your favorite four main characters are now 16! Garu is still stubborn about his feelings for Pucca but during a fight with Tobe, a mysterious ninja girl joined the fight. Not only she and Garu won the fight but she also caught Garu's eye. Will Garu fall for this girl? Will the ninja girl fall for him? Will Pucca find out? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**the mysterious ninja girl**_

_**hi everyone. im soo excited to be on this fanfiction site. this chapter isn't really a chapter, its just introducing the characters to get you guys the right idea. here I go.**_

* * *

Main characters

name: Garu

Gender:male

clothing:red long-sleeve shirt with a black short-sleeve shirt on top and black jeans and black shoes.(still have the pigtails ^^ he wont be the same without pigtails)

Personality: sometimes shy but more social than in the show.

Age:16

Looks:handsome (^^)

Friends:Ching,Abyo,Pucca(main crush),ninja girl(name wont be reaveled until later chapters;secondary crush)

enemies:Tobe(duh!)

Name:Pucca

Gender:female

clothing:red turtle neck mini dress with black leggings and black knee-high boots(still has odangos)

Personality:sweet and kind;good to others;can be violent if pushed

Age:16

looks:pretty, as usual

Friends:Ching(best friend),Abyo,Garu(massive crush),Ring-Ring

enemies:Ring-Ring(one-sided)ninja girl(cause' of jealousy :))

Name:Ching

Gender:female

Clothing:purple sleeve less mini dress with a white short-sleeve sweater and purple leggings with white ankle length boots(gave up on the braids)

Personality:generous to people and like pucca, can be violent if pushed

Age:16

Looks:pretty

Friends:Pucca(best friend),Garu,Abyo(future boy-friend),Ring-Ring,ninja girl(met before)

Enemies:Ring-Ring(one-sided)

Name:Abyo

Gender:male

Clothing:same in the show but more mature

Personality:still vain but cares about his family and friends(dont rip off his shirt anymore,thank god)

Age:16

Looks:second most handsome guy of the story(first one garu^^)

Friends:Garu(best friend),Pucca,Ching(future girlfriend),ninja girl

Enemies:Tobe(sometimes)

ninja girl

Name:unknown(be revealed in later chapters)

Gender:female(think that you guys would figure that out ;))

Clothing:dusty purple ninja suit with mask(only covers mouth) with ninja stars patch and sword behind back(black hair in ponytail)

Personality:silent and shy but will open up more in later chapters

Age:unknown

Looks:attractive

Friends:Ching,Abyo,Garu(crush)

Enemies:Pucca(tried to befriend her but Pucca wont accept cause' of jealousy)

Other characters

Pucca's uncles:Uncle dumpling,Ho,& Linguini

Ring-Ring:

Gender:female

Clothing: pink mini dress with pink thigh length boots and gloves

Personality:mean and rude but softens in later chapters.

Age:16

Looks:pretty

Friends:Ching,Abyo,Pucca,Garu,ninja girl(later chapters)

enemies:Pucca,ninja girl(one-sided)

There will be random characters ill be putting in my chapters, just to let you know.


	2. Ch1A Normal Day

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! This is the official first chapter of "The Mysterious Ninja Girl". I'm new at this so if you can IM me to give advice to make a good fanfic. Oh and when things are in italics,that's the characters' thoughts or narrating. Ok, here i go.**_

* * *

Ch.1-A Normal Day:

_It was a great day at Sooga,Tokyo_**(_I know Sooga isn't located in Tokyo in the show, I'm just gonna pretend it is,I_ should stop talking now)**_, and everything was normal, well, not all normal..._Pucca was chasing Garu to ask him something.

Garu: Pucca what do you want from me! Stop chasing like a crazed maniac and tell me!

Pucca:(cheerfully) Geez Garu, I was just gonna ask you something. Stop overreacting,_he's so cute when he's mad_

Garu: Then what is it?

Pucca: Katie**(Pucca and Ching's friend;other main character)**is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you want to come.

Garu: Well, I guess I'll come.

Pucca: Great, see you there *kisses Garu on the cheek*

Garu:*blushes* yea, see you there *leaves*._ 'Man, does she really have to kiss me every time we see each other? Whatever, with those huge brown eyes, its easy to forgive ,Garu stop thinking like that'._

__Garu:*Looks at watch* Oh, its time to meet Abyo that the Goh-Rhong.

At the Goh-Rhong:

Abyo:what up,my man?

Garu:Nothing,the usual. Pucca chasing me.

Abyo:*chuckles*Never gets old.

Garu: Shut up.

waitress: Hello,what would you like.

Abyo:I'll have the steamed duplings my steamy hottie

waitress:*blushes*

Garu: *rolls eyes*And I'll have the ramen noodles.

waitress: Ok, I'll have it ready in a few minutes.*walks away*

Abyo: *stares at the waitress admirely*

Garu: Seriously Abyo, do you have to hit on every girl in the city?

Abyo: Yes,yes i do *smirks*. Anyways, guess what?

Garu: What?

Abyo: You know about Katie's party right?

Garu: Yea, what about it?

Abyo: I'm finally gonna ask Ching out.

Garu; Its about time. You know what's funny, all these years, you hit on other girls but didn't have the guts to ask Ching out.

Abyo:*scoffs* Whatever. At least I have the balls to ask the girl i like out.

Garu: I do, I just don't have someone I like.

Abyo: Yea, sure Garu. We all know that you and Pucca like each other.

Garu No we don't, or I don't.

Abyo:*rolls eyes* Whatever.

waitress: Here's your food.

Meanwhile...

At the mall:

Pucca: Ok girls, Let's pick out outfits for the party.

Ching: Ready if you guys are.

Katie: I'm ready for everything.

Pucca: Ok, lets go gir-*bumps into someone* Oh, sorr- what the, why you're here.

* * *

**uh-oh. who ran into pucca? Will things get out of hand? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2-Shopping!

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of the Mysterious Ninja Girl. Previously, Pucca,Ching, and Katie are in the mall until Pucca bumps into someone...**_

* * *

At The Mall:

Pucca: What are YOU doing here...TOBE!

Ching: *Gasps*

Katie:*Gasps*

Tobe: What's your prob Pucca, can't a guy buy clothes?

Pucca: Not a honorless ninja who always try to hurt my Garu but always fail like a stupid excuse of a ninja you are!

Tobe: First of all,I'm not the one who's honorless and second, your the one who's the stupid excuse of an ninja.

Pucca: How dare you call me a stupid excuse. Do you know I'm ten times stronger than you and your worthless ninjas combined so I can kick your butt in a heartbeat.

Tobe: I'll like to see you try little girl.

Pucca:WHY,YOU!

Ching: *Hold Pucca back* Calm down Pucca,didn't you forgot what we're here for?

Pucca: Oh yea, sorry girls, well lets go. Tobe...til next time *Glares*

Tobe:*scoffs* Whatever

Katie: Come on guys

In The Dressing Room:

Pucca: Ok girls, on three we step out and show our ...two...THREE!

Katie: Wow Pucca, you're surely gonna impress Garu with that outfit.

Pucca has a red tube neck shirt and a black sparkly skirt with red high heeled boots.

Pucca:*Giggles* thanks. But you are surely gonna attract tons of guys at your party.

Katie had on a yellow sleeve less dress with ruffles on the end with a black jacket. She had on yellow sparkly flats.

Katie: Thanks guys, i didn't think this dress would look good on me but I guess I was Ching,Oh my god you look amazing! Abyo will be drooling all over you!

Ching had on a purple long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders and a black ruffled skirt and purple flats.

Ching: Really? I've been trying to get Abyo's attention for years. I hope he will notice me at the party.

Pucca: If it doesn't,I'll have no idea what will.

Katie: So Pucca, tell us about you and Garu.

Pucca: What about us?

Ching: You know, has he admit his feelings for you?

Pucca: Still no. Man, how stubborn can that ninja be?

Katie: Don't worry, I'm sure he will admit it during the party. Then lip-locking,then to the bedroom,and then you know it yo-

Pucca: Katie!

Katie:*laughs* I'm just kidding.

Pucca: Whatever, let's just buy these outfits.

At The Register:

Pucca: Hi, we will like to buy these.

Register lady: Ok, that will be $30.00

Pucca: _Wow, cheap today_

Tobe:*Spies from far away* _'Man what am I'm doing? Why am I insulting the girl I...I...Love?_

* * *

**What?! Tobe LOVES Pucca?! What will happen next? What will Tobe confess?When will I get off this computer I have no idea! Well tune in next time!**


	4. Ch3-Tobe

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! Welcome to the third chapter! Sorry I tooked too long to update. I'm obsessed with an anime call ouran highschool host club and got depressed cause' it only has 26 episodes and i already watched it all. Well, time to move on. Enjoy and REVIEW. Reviews are really important to me.**_

* * *

**Ch.1-Tobe's feelings**

****At The Mall:

Tobe:_'Why i have to be so cruel to the girl I...I...love? That's why I always fight Garu, to gain her love. But obviously it's not working. Man,what does she see in that guy. Look at me, I'm obviously hotter than that ninja. Man, I wish that day i started to like her had never existed.'_

_ **Flashback**_

****Tobe's Lair:

Pucca:*Locked in a cage*Uh, dang it Tobe, what do you want from me!

Tobe: I'm trying to trick Garu to coming here, and YOU are the bait.

Pucca: What do you want from Garu!

Tobe: Hahaha! Actually, I don't know.

Pucca: Your such a douche.

Tobe: Just shut up.

Pucca:_' I need a plan to get out of this mad house,hmm...I got it! But man I'm gonna regret this.' _Oh Tobe, I need something.

Tobe: What?

Pucca: *Flirty voice* Come closer.

Tobe: Why are you sounding like that?

Pucca: Come closer and I'll tell you.

Tobe: Uh, ok *Comes closer*

Pucca:* Pulls Tobe closer and kisses him passionately*

Tobe:*Gasps through Kiss*

Pucca:*Gets keys for the cage from Tobe pocket* *Breaks kiss*

Tobe: What just happene...*Passes out*

Pucca: Uh, what a baby *Unlocks cage and escapes.

Tobe: **Ten minutes later***Uh, what just happen-AH! Pucca escaped! Man when I get my hands on her- but wait, I feel something,like a new feeling I never had before, and it feels bad,what is it?

Tobe's ninja #1: Its love nimrod

Tobe: WHAT!? This can't be, but with who?

All Ninjas: WITH PUCCA!

Tobe: With Pucca? But-but that's not possible. Well if I did who can blame me, she's beautiful,has a curvy figure,that silky black hair,and those huge brown eyes and-Ah! what am I talking about? I can't fall in love with her, I just can't...

**End of Flashback**

****Tobe: Since that cursive day I've been in love with her, but she'll never love me, and its all cause' of that stupid Garu! That's it, he's needs to be gone for good, and i have a perfect plan. Bwahhahaha-

Random boy: Shut up already!

Tobe: What the- get out you brat!

Random boy's mom: *Gasps* How dare you talk to my child like that! *Slaps Tobe with purse*

Tobe: Ow! Uh, now where was I? Oh yea,bwahahahahhaa!

* * *

**Uh oh, what will Tobe do to our favorite ninja? Tune in next time to see! ReViEw! **


	5. Ch4-Abyo finally asks

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter! Sorry I took long, I've been obsessed with anime lately, but im ready to update! Previous chapter, Tobe was talking about his love for Pucca, and he has a plan to get rid of Garu once and for all. Lets see what happens next. Enjoy and REVIEW**_

* * *

**Tobe's lair/Home**

****Tobe: *writes out plan*

Ninja #1: What are you doing, master?

Tobe: What does it look like?!

Ninja #1: Well to be honest, it looks like you're planning one of your crappy plans to get rid of Garu that never works.

Tobe: What-um-uh-well, shut up! This one is gonna work for sure!

Ninja #1: If I had a penny for every time you said that, I"ll be able to buy a gazillion yachts.

Tobe:*glares evilly at ninja #1*

Ninja #1:*hides behind couch*

Tobe: That's what I thought.

**With Garu, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, and Katie**

****Pucca, Ching, Katie: Hey boys!

Abyo, Garu: What's up, what's with all those bags?

Pucca: Oh, we went shopping for the party on Saturday, which is TWO days for now!

Abyo: Sweet, im ready to get my party on! And meet some sexy divas on the dance floor.

Garu:*what an idiot, why would he say that infront of Ching when he's gonna ask her out?* Hey Abyo, aren't you forgetting something?

Abyo: Oh yea, forgot to ask, Katie, did you invite any hot girls to your party?

Katie: Uh...

Garu:*grabs Abyo by the shirt* No you freakin' idiot, about asking Ching out.

Abyo: Oh yea, hey Ching, can I talk to you in private for a minute?

Ching: Sure *OMG! I think he's gonna ask me out! ok Ching, try to keep your cool**walks over to Abyo*

Pucca: Garu, what did Abyo wanted to talk to Ching about?

Katie: Yea im curious.

Garu: Oh, nothing special, just asking Ching to the party-

Pucca and Katie: NOTHING SPECIAL?! CHING HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR AGE-

Garu: Shhhh...They might hear you

Pucca and Katie: Oh, sorry.

Garu: Anyways, Katie is the preperations for the party ready?

Katie: Oh yea, I got refreshments, balloons, games for the Wii for people to play, music, anything you can name! Just hope my jerky 18-year-old brother won't ruin the party.

Pucca: Yea, what a douche**(Pucca says "douche" a lot, it's a running gag)**, he ruined the last party.

Garu: Oh yea, when he and his friends ate all the food before the party started and when the party was over and a few of us slept over and put pudding in all the girls' bras and froze them.

Katie: Exactly! What will he do next, sleep with of the guests?! That's why he's ONLY on punch duty.

Pucca: Are you sure you should put him in charge of punch?

Katie: Yea im sure, my mom forced me to put him in charge of something, and punch was the only thing available.

Garu: Hey guys, what's taking Abyo and Ching so long?

Pucca: I don't know, let's see.

Garu, Pucca, Katie:*walks over to Abyo and Ching* hey guys, what taking so long-

Abyo and Ching:*making out*

Garu, Pucca, Katie:*stares wide-eyed*

Abyo and Ching:*notices them* Oh,um, hey guys.

Garu, Pucca, Katie: Yea...

Pucca: Let's just go love birds.

Garu: So Abyo, it gone really well didn't it?

Abyo: Shut up.


	6. Katie info

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! Its been so long. Anyways, since I put Katie, my OC, in the story without her character info, I'm gonna do her info. And the fifth chapter will be up soon, promise!**_

* * *

Name: Katie

Hair color: short black hair(whatever I put about her hair in the chapters forget about it)

Eye color: Brown

Clothing: Yellow short-sleeve blouse with black leggings and yellow flats

Nickname: Bumble bee (because she mostly dresses in black and yellow and adores honey)

Friends: Ching, Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ring-Ring(later chapters)

Enemies: Ring-Ring(earlier chapters) Tobe(you'll see why in later chapters)

Age: 16

Atittude: Little bit of tomboy and girlie

* * *

**Well readers, that's all you need to know about her for now, and the fifth chapter will be up soon, hopefully next week or this weekend. Bye-mee ^.^**


	7. Ch5-Sleepover part 1

_**the mysterious ninja girl **_

_**hi everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter! I know its been long. Oh and I'll be changing my writing format. Okay, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Thursday, September 16, 9:30 p.m.**

**Pucca's POV**

When Garu and Abyo dropped us off at my place, we got ready for the sleepover. Ahh, Garu looked so cute today, but I kept my cool and didn't tackle him. Anyways, Katie, Ching, and I was discussing the party.

"So Katie, what snacks are you gonna have at the party?" I asked while chewing on some rice balls.

"Well, I haven't decided".

" What about what music you gonna put on?" Ching asked Katie.

" Well, haven't decided on the playlists".

"Decorations?"

" Can't choose between yellow, black, or both."

" Party gift bags?!"

" What are those?!"

" THE GUESTS?!"

" HAVEN"T DECIDED! I know i know, I hadn't planned the party yet, I admit it!" Are you kidding me?!You planned a party on a Saturday and you're not even planned it. Well, at least she know what food she's gonna serve, I hope!

" Why you didn't planned the party?" Ching asked.

" Well, I've been busy with soccer so I didn't have the time." Katie replied with an anime sweat drop.

" Well, do you know what this means." I asked

" No what?" Katie asked with a dumbfounded look on. Seriously, how did she end up in the same grade as me?

" It mean that we have to start the party planning, right?" Ching asked.

" You got it Ching, Katie, you better be ready. Ok, since we got that handled, let's do something."

" Oh, I know, how about Truth or Dare." Katie suggested.

" Good suggestion, I'm first. Ching, truth or dare?" I asked.

" Well, how about tru-"

" Dare, great choice, I dare you to get Abyo drunk at the party and, I think you know what I'm gonna say next."

" What, No! That's too embarrassing!" Ching exclaimed while blushing.

" Yeah and besides, there won't be any spiking the punch." Katie added.

" Yes, thank you katie-

" Although, I wonder what will be the results if it really happen"

" WHAT?!" Ching yelled while blushing.

" Yeah and how are they gonna explain to their parents." I added

" Ok, moving on, Pucca truth or dare?" Ching asked

" Truth"

" Why are you in love with Garu and how long have you been in love with him?"

" Ummm...well...that's a story I'll tell you later." I said while blushing

" Aww, but why?" Katie whined

" It's just too much in details"

Wow, why am I in love with Garu, haven't told that story in a while. It happen so far ago, but I still remember that day. A lot was lost, so many tears, but there was still happiness. He was soo sweet that day, I thanked him with soo many kisses and hugs, but that memory still makes my stomach aches. Maybe in the future I'll be brave enough to tell it to my friends. Let's just see...

* * *

**And that's the fifth chapter! Sorry its been so long that I updated. I bet you guys want to know how Pucca fell in love with Garu, but don't worry, it'll be in later chapters, for now, I'll just leave it to your lil' imaginations. And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the reason I'm still here. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Ch6-Sleepover part 2

_**The Mysterious Ninja Girl **_

_**PLEASE READ:hi everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter! Oh I'm so sorry I'm updating slow lately, so to make it up for it, I have a deal. I'm gonna set a goal to finish this story before my summer vacation ends, which is mid Augustus. If I don't, I'll do a one shot between Pucca and Garu. Ok, let the story begin!**_

* * *

_**Thursday, September 16, 10:30 p.m.**_

**Regular POV**

The girls are still awake and playing truth Or Dare.

" Ok Ching, truth or dare?" Pucca asked.

" Truth".

" Tell us what happened when Abyo asked you out."

" Oh...Ok."

_~Flashback A Few Hours Ago~_

_" So Abyo, what you needed to ask me?" Ching asked._

_" Well...about that...I." Come on Abyo, you've practiced this since, who knows how long, you can do this, Abyo thought to himself._

_" Will you...help me clean up after the party?" Oh man, messed up._

_" Umm...sure?" Ching replied with sorrow and disappointment in her voice and eyes. That wasn't what I had hoped for._

_" Well, if that's all you wanted, let's get back to the others."Before Ching could walk away, Abyo quickly grabbed her by the wrist and turned her back to him. Their bodies were really close to each other and their faces were inches away. "What I meant to say was I loved you for a very long time, will you go to the party with me?" Abyo asked. I...I don't know what to say." Ching said while blushing."Then how about I do this?" and with that Abyo crushed his lips onto Ching's. It was soft and passionate, not what had Ching expected from Abyo, but it was great. Abyo broke the kiss and said,"What do you say now?"."Yes, I will". And with that, Abyo crashed his lips onto Ching's, this time a little rougher. Abyo wrapped his arms around Ching's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Everything went well until..._

_" Hey guys, what's taking so long-" Garu interrupted._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

" Ok I'm done, happy!?"

" That was so cute," Katie awed.

" Too bad Garu interrupted it," Pucca added.

" Since I did my dare, Katie truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" I dare you to call up your crush, Akio!"

" What, why him?" Katie whined.

" Cause' I said so now do it," Ching ordered.

Reluctantly, Katie walked over to the phone. Fingers trembling with fear, she dialed Akio's number.

" Hello...who's this," a voice from the other side of the phone answered.

" Umm...this is...ummmm..."

" Who is this calling?"

" Well um...-

" If this is another prank call from one of you naughty teenagers you'll get fifty extra push ups!"

" Eh?! Gym teacher?! well..um..Bye!" And with that, Katie hung up with terror in her eyes.

" How did I call Mr. Takamine!"

" D-did you call the wrong number?" Pucca said while trying to not laugh.

" Well I don't think so- Wait! Akio is 4895 not 4805!"

" How did you got that mixed up?" Ching questioned.

" I don't know, I mix things up sometimes!"

" haaa... it's getting late, let's go to bed," Pucca suggested.

" Yea, I'm beat," Ching agreed.

" Mr. Takamine is gonna kill me tomorrow," Katie murmured.

" We have a big day tomorrow, thanks to Katie," Pucca groaned.

" I said I was sorry about the party!"

"Whatever good night."

" Yea good night."

" Nightie."

* * *

That's it for today. Again thanks to everyone that reads and enjoys my story and I hope you guys will keep on reading.


	9. ALERT

_**The Mysterious Ninja Girl **_

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, but I have some good and bad news. The bad news is I need to put this story on hiatus for a while. My computer is not working right. I don't know how long its gonna be, but until my computer starts working right or I get a new one, I can't update this story. The computer I'm using to make this alert is my cousin's and she won't let me use it that much. The good news is I have lots of ideas for the next few chapters, so when I'm ready to write again, the chapters will be more interesting. I feel so bad to put this story on hiatus, but I got no other choice. But I hope you guys will wait patiently for the story. Please hang in there and until we meet again, bye**

**Deligate Flower**


End file.
